Sam
Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse is a graphic adventure video game developed by Telltale Games. It is the third season of the Sam & Max episodic series created by Telltale Games. The first episode "The Penal Zone" was released on April 2, 2010, the second episode "The Tomb of Sammun-Mak" was released on May 18, 2010, the third episode "They Stole Max's Brain!" was released on June 22, 2010, the fourth episode "Beyond the Alley of the Dolls" was released on July 20, 2010 and the fifth episode "The City that Dares Not Sleep" was released on August 30, 2010. Episode 1: The Penal Zone *Sam - David Nowlin *Max - William Kasten *Narrator - Andrew Chaikin *General Skun-ka'pe - Roger L. Jackson *Grandpa Stinky - Roger L. Jackson *Stinky - Melissa Hutchison *Alien Brain - Andrew Chaikin *Superball - Peter Barto *Momma Bosco - Cathleen Riddley *Harry Moleman - Tim Talbot *Flint Paper - Peter Barto *Skun-ka'pe Minion 1 - Peter Barto *Skun-ka'pe Minion 2 - Jared Emerson-Johnson *Jebediah Moleman - Andrew Chaikin *Obediah Moleman - William Kasten *Curt 286 - Jared Emerson-Johnson *Bob Bell - Jared Emerson-Johnson *Computer Voice - Melissa Hutchison *Construction Worker Moleman - Tim Talbot *Radio Announcer - William Kasten *Max's Psychic Wheel - Julian Kwasneski Episode 2: The Tomb of Sammun-Mak *Sam - David Nowlin *Sameth - David Nowlin *Max - William Kasten *Maximus - William Kasten *Narrator - Andrew Chaikin *Baby Amelia Earhart - Thessaly Lerner *Papierwaite - Andrew Chaikin *Elf Newsie - Ruby Butterfield *Elf Snowcone - Terry McGovern *Elf Frostie - Milissa Carey *Elf Slushie - Doug Boyd *Elf Slushie Vampire - Doug Boyd *Guardian 1 - Andrew Chaikin *Guardian 2 - Roger Jackson *Jurgen - William Kasten *Jurgen Vampire - William Kasten *Nicholas St. Kringle - Terry McGovern *Mole Dad - Tim Talbot *Mole Girl - Rebecca Schweitzer *Mole Grandpa - Roger Jackson *Mole Woman - Milissa Carey *Train Conductor - Doug Boyd *Max's Psychic Wheel - Julian Kwasneski Episode 3: They Stole Max's Brain! *Sam - David Nowlin *Max - William Kasten *Sammun-Mak - Nicki Rapp *Frankie - Brian Sommer *Sal - Vegas Trip *Tourist - Majus Fietzek *Stinky - Melissa Hutchison *Grandpa Stinky - Roger L. Jackson *Flint Paper - Peter Barto *Papierwaite - Andrew Chaikin *Norrington - Chuck Kourouklis *General Skun-ka'pe - Roger L. Jackson *Mole Granny - Rebecca Schweitzer *Narrator - Andrew Chaikin *Cultist 1 - Andrew Chaikin *Cultist 2 - William Kasten *Ex-Minion - Roger L. Jackson *Minion 1 - Julian Kwasneski *Minion 2 - Ruby Butterfield *Minion 3 - Peter Barto *Rat 2 - Melissa Hutchison *Rat 3 - Peter Barto *Curt 286 - Jared Emerson-Johnson *Bob Bell - Jared Emerson-Johnson *Radio Announcer - William Kasten *Max's Psychic Wheel - Julian Kwasneski Episode 4: Beyond the Alley of the Dolls *Sam - David Nowlin *Max - William Kasten *Sam Clones - David Nowlin *Charlie Ho-Tep - Roger Jackson *Sal - Vegas Trip *Stinky - Melissa Hutchison *Grandpa Stinky - Roger L. Jackson *Momma Bosco - Cathleen Riddley *Flint Paper - Peter Barto *Papierwaite - Kid Beyond *Norrington/Yog Soggoth - Chuck Kourouklis *General Skun-ka'pe - Roger L. Jackson *Narrator - Kid Beyond *Superball - Peter Barto *Harry Moleman - Tim Talbot *Statue of Liberty - Melissa Hutchison *Troy, the Cthonic Destroyer - Rudy Muldoon *Bluster Blaster - Jared Emerson-Johnson *Junior - Julian Kwasneski *Radio Announcer - William Kasten *Max's Psychic Wheel - Julian Kwasneski Episode 5: The City that Dares Not Sleep *Sam - David Nowlin *Max - William Kasten *The Narrator - Andrew Chaikin *Sybil - Amy Provenzano *The C.O.P.S. - Jared Emerson-Johnson *General Skun-ka'pe - Roger L. Jackson *Stinky - Melissa Hutchison *Grandpa Stinky - Roger L. Jackson *Flint Paper - Peter Barto *M. Papierwaite - Andrew Chaikin *Dr. Norrington - Chuck Kourouklis *Sal - Vegas Trip *Featherly - David Boyll *Jurgen - William Kasten *Mole Granny - Rebecca Schweitzer *Sammun-Mak - Nicki Rapp *Lincoln - Roger Jackson *Maimtron - William Kasten *Peepers - Peter Barto *Sam Jr. - Nicki Rapp *Minion - Ruby Butterfield *Momma Bosco - Cathleen Riddley *Satan - Roger Jackson *Agent Superball - Peter Barto *Computer Voice - Melissa Hutchison Category:Video Games Category:2010 Video Games